As a microchemical chip of this kind, there is already proposed one in which a penetrating flow path is formed therein, a capillary is embedded in at least a portion of the flow path, a dummy rod for closing the flow path is further embedded in the microchemical chip, the flow path is provided in a branch form or a lattice form, and the capillary is made of glass or plastic (patent document 1).
As another microchemical chip, there is also proposed one in which a plurality of grooves connected in parallel or in series are formed on a substrate, capillaries which are chemically modified differently from each other are respectively embedded in the grooves, fluid can be supplied to the plurality of embedded capillaries and detection data can be acquired (patent document 2).
Patent documents 3 to 6 disclose structures and producing methods of other microchemical chips of this kind.